


Clumsy

by peppermintquartz



Series: inspired by art [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze is a disaster, Chirrut is a little shit, M/M, Pre-Relationship, unexplained clumsiness due to... stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Chirrut notices that there's been many cases of clumsy behavior around him.Baze suffers from it too.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naniiebim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniiebim/gifts).



> again, will update with link to pic once Nan has their stuff up :)

“Baze, have you seen my undershirt and belt?” Chirrut asks from the door, not bothering to knock.

Lost in his assignment, Baze looks up and promptly chokes. He coughs and clears his throat loudly, averting his gaze until his cheeks feel a little less hot. For once he is glad Chirrut is blind. At least until Baze gets over his ridiculous reaction to his best friend’s… recent development.

Chirrut is frowning. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Yes. Uh, I-I don’t think I saw your clothes… No. Fairly sure I haven’t. I’ll check with those on laundry duty later.”

Chirrut wrinkles his nose and sniffs distractedly. “I’m going to borrow yours then.”

“Um, sure.” Baze doesn’t have to ask if Chirrut knows where the items are. Chirrut knows where everything is in Baze’s sparse little room, even the little doll Chirrut made for him when Baze lost his first real spar. 

“Baze?” Chirrut has retrieved the garments but has yet to put them on. 

Baze curses inwardly and keeps his gaze on Chirrut’s left ear. “Yeah?”

“Have you noticed a plague of clumsiness around the temple lately?”

“Nope.” Baze knows he answered that too quickly, but he also knows the reason behind too many bruises sported by too many novices and even a few of the younger guardians. Chirrut will just crow about it if he finds out.

The blind young man finally puts on the clothes and Baze can breathe properly again. At least, he does until he sees Chirrut go to his knees and bend over to reach for something under Baze’s bed. That isn’t a view Baze has been prepared for.

 _Whills save me_ , Baze thinks, and promptly stands, muttering something about finding Chirrut’s missing laundry.

“Baze?” Chirrut calls out when he hears his friend leaving the room.

“I’ll be back really-”  _thunk_  “-ouch- um. I’ll return soon. See you.”

 


End file.
